Viaje Nocturno
by Lolext90
Summary: Ace está viajando una noche en un tren, cuando de repente se ve como compañero de viaje de cierta mujer peli-azul. El tiempo pasa, y la vida los hará reencontrarse, pero en otras circunstancias a las que tendrán que enfrentarse.
1. El Viaje

**¡Hola,lectores! Esta historia se me ocurrió hace unos días. Era tarde y estaba lloviendo, y simplemente me vino. Esto no es exactamente un AcexNojiko (aunque apoyo a la pareja). El caso es que, esta es una idea que tuve de cómo podrían haberse conocido, si alguna vez lo hubiesen hecho.**

**Disfrutad. Por favor, ¡leed y comentad!**

La lluvia caía suavemente sobre el tren. Era casi la una de la mañana, pero a Ace todavía le quedaba un buen trecho hasta llegar a su destino.

Había estado solo durante unas horas, y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

El tren se había detenido en una estación, pero no podía importarle menos. Ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo levaba ahí, simplemente estaba observando la oscuridad de fuera y las gotas de lluvia caer en la ventana.

De repente, notó movimiento: El tren retomaba su camino, justo cuando Ace cerraba los ojos, rindiéndose a la narcolepsia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su rostro aún miraba hacia la ventana. Parpadeó un par de veces mientras observaba el reflejo del criatal. Había algo diferente.

Se giró para mirar a a persona que se había sentado a su lado:

Una mujer joven de pelo azul estaba acurrucada en el asiento que había junto a él. Estaba profundamente dormida, y su cabeza había caído sobre su hombro.

'¿Pero qué…?' pensó él '¿Quién es esta? ¿Por qué se ha sentado a mi lado?' no pudo evitar el echar una mirada al resto del vagón para comprobar que estaba vacío, que lo estaba. Trató de decidir si era mejor dejarla dormir o despertarla y decirle que se fuese a otro sitio.

-Hey, señorita-la llamó, agitándola con algo de descuido-Despierta. Te has caído encima de mí.

Lentamente, la mujer abrió los ojos y miró a Ace, tomando conciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Oh! Lo siento- se disculpó, levantándose- Creo que me he resbalado mientras dormía.

-Supongo que crees bien-murmuró él mientras la mujer se estiraba.

-¿Qué hora es?- le preguntó ella.

-Tarde-fue su única respuesta. Ella lo miró alzando una ceja y con una expresión inquisitiva en el rostro. Él le sonrió, dejándole ver que sólo estaba bromeando -No tengo ni idea. Yo también me he quedado dormido.

-Sí, lo he oido- murmuró ella, suficientemente alto como para que él la oyese. Esta vez, fue su turno el de alzar una ceja, y ahora era ella la que sonreía-Roncas- le explicó.

-Bueno, podrías haberte movido si te molestaba- comentó, dándose la vuelta para mirar por la ventana otra vez.

La joven rió un poco. Le encontraba divertido.

-Soy Nojiko, por cierto- dijo, cayendo en la cuenta de que aún no se había presentado. Él se volvió de nuevo hacia ella.

-Ace-dijo después de un momento de duda- Encantao de conocerte.

Ambos apartaron la mirada y se perdieron en sus pensamientos. El silencio que crecía entre ellos era roto solamente por la lluvia, aún cayendo en el exterior del tren.

Ace miró a Nojiko, que había dejado caer su cabeza en la mano, y dejaba deambular su vista por todas partes.

-¿Dónde vas?- le preguntó.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- le preguntó ella, sin mirarle. Tenía que admtir que aquella pregunta le resultaba un tanto incómoda viniendo de un completo desconocido. Como repuesta, él se encogió de hombros. Nojiko suspiró, decidiendo que en realidad no importaba demasiado.

-A casa- contestó con simpleza- ¿Y tú?

Se encogió de hombros de nuevo, pero esta vez con una expresión de duda en la cara.

-Dondequiera que llegue, supongo.

Nojiko no estaba segura qué contestar, así que permaneció callada, al igual que Ace.

El tiempo siguió su curso, y mientras tanto, la pareja habló sobre temas normales, hechos de sus vidas, y cosas sin interés que no merecen la pena mencionar. Pero entonces, Ace le hizo la pregunta.

-¿Por qué te has sentado a mi lado?- eso la pilló por sorpresa, ya que tuvo que organizarse la mente, y encontrar una respuesta.

-Bueno, este es el asiento que me dieron... pero...-echó una mirada al vagón. Seguía vacío.

No pudo contestar. Simplemente lo había hecho, pero no sabía por qué, en vista de que había muchos más sitios libres.

En cuestión de poco tiempo, Nojiko llegó a Cocoyashi, pero no pudo contestarle a Ace, y nunca podría, ya que nunca volverían a encontrarse…

… ¿o sí?

**Bueno, ¿qué pensáis? Comentad y sed amables, please :$**


	2. Volviendo

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de lo que he decidido que no seguirá siendo un One-Shot.**

**No quiero que esto sea solamente un fic romántico, y quiero situarla un poco más alejada en el tiempo, pero necesito explicar algunas cosas antes, así que el estilo del primer capítulo combiará. Pero aun así intentaré subir algunos capítulos siguiendo esa línea :P**

**Si queréis dejar vuestras opiniones o consejos, por faver, sed amables**

**¡Disfrutad!**

Ace había oído sobre ese hombre que aseguraba haber matado a Barbanegra y que estaba en Alabasta, en el Grand Line. Le resultaba muy molesto tener que volver tan pronto.

La mañana después de que llegase al pueblo donde había dejado el pequeño bote amarillo, comenzó su camino hacia Alabasta. Si era cierto que ese hombre había sido capaz de cargarse a Barbanegra (lo cual dudaba), no tardaría mucho en volver al Moby Dick. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

También había oído que su hermano pequeño se había hecho pirata y que también se dirigía hacia el Grand Line. Por fin podría volver a encontrarse con él, después de tres años.

El viento que agitaba su pelo se estaba volviendo cada vez más rápido y Ace tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos para evitar que se le metiera en ellos. Tuvo que aminorar la marcha, no sólo por el viento, sino también por las olas que rompían contra el pequeño bote.

Suspiró alzando la cabeza hacia el cielo.

'Maldita sea' pensó. Las nubes se habían concentrado sobre él, y no dudaba que empezase a llover de un momento a otro, y, en realidad, hubiese apostado que eso resultaría ser una tormenta, y eso era demasiado peligroso con su bote, teniendo en cuenta que no sabía nadar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegó a un pueblo justo cuando la lluvia empezó a caer con mayor intensidad.

No había nadie en las calles, así que deambuló por ellas, buscando un lugar donde quedarse hasta que cesase la lluvia.

Le llevó un rato, ya que todo estaba o cerrado o era una propiedad privada (Habían sido más de una las ocasiones en las que había encontrado un restaurante o posada, pero había resultado ser que simplemente alguien tanía las luces de su casa encendidas, o algo así. Ace dejaba de prestar atención cuando veía que no podía quedarse. Todo por la maldita lluvia incesante)

Casi no podía creerselo cuando se detuvo delante de una gran puerta con un cartel sobre ella que decía "Restaurante".

Esta podría haber sido una de las tantas escenas similares que había vivido en el corto periodo que llevebe en el pueblo, pero la luz que venía del interior por la ventanita de la puerta y la ausencia de un cartel en el que pusiese "Cerrado" le daba esperanzas.

Se aproximó a la puerta e intentó tirar de ella.

Para su decepción, no se abrió.

'¡Maldita sea!' volvió a pensar, con un suspiro de exasperación. Tendría que seguir buscando...

De repente, la puerta se abrió, y apareció un hombre en el umbral. Probablemente estaría en sus cincuenta, pero parecía mucho mayor. Tenía unos ojos oscuros y penetrantes que le miraban escépticamente.

-Hay que empujar- le dijo.

-¡Oh!- fue lo único que contestó Ace. El anciano se apartó para que Ace pudiese entrar.

El joven le echó una ojeada al restaurante: Era bastante grande. Tenía suelos y paredes de madera. Estaba decorada con todo tipo de fotografías por todas partes, y una vieja canción sonaba desde algún lugar que Ace no pudo identificar. También había una chimenea en un rincón solitario, apartado de las mesas que esperaban que alguien se sentase en ellas.

En la barra, había una mujer observándole sin esconder un cierto disgusto por el visitante, pero a Ace no parecía importarle.

-Póngase cómodo- le dijo el himbre- Le traeré una toalla para que pueda secarse.

Ace se lo agradeció.

Una vez a solas con aquella mujer, se acercó a la barra dejando pisadas mijadas tras de sí. Ella le dedicó una mirada irritada, que él decidió ignorar.

**Bueno, ¿qué pensáis? Ya sé que este capítulo no es un AcexNojiko, pero lo necesito para la historia.**


	3. ¿Quién es Ace?

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que todos disfruteis con este capítulo. Me han dicho que el último capítulo fue algo confuso, así que he intentado explicar la situación un poco mejor esta vez.

¡Por cierto! Creo que no necesitaré mucho tiempo para llegar a una parte importante (donde la historia empieza a ponerse un poquito más interesante) ya que me voy a saltar tanto como pueda para que la primera parte de la historia no sea demasiado larga.

El sol brillaba con fuerza aquel día, así que Nojiko procuró mantenerse bajo la sombra de los mandarinos mientras recogía los frutos que estaban listos para la venta. Se limpió el sudor que le recorría la frente.

-Creo que estas serán suficientes por hoy-se dijo en voz alta, recogiendo la cesta que tenía a sus pies, llena de mandarinas.

-¡Oi, Nojiko!- la llamó una voz. Se giró y vio a Genzo viniendo hacia ella- Te he estado buscando- le dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro.

-Buenos días, Genzo- lo saludó ella- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Él alzo una ceja.

-¿qué? ¿Acaso no puedo pasarme por aquí sólo para saludar- dijo, fingiendo un tono ofendido.

Nojiko rió para sí misma.

-Lo que tú digas, Genzo-le contestó.

-En realidad-comenzó él después de unos segundos de silencio- Me preguntaba si la señorita No-Tengo-Tiempo-Que-Perder querría contactar con el resto del mundo por alguna razón.

Ella parpadeó, tomando conciencia de que se había pasado las dos últimas semanas sola, sin otra compañía salvo las mandarinas.

-¡Oh!-exclamó-Supongo que he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo- mintió un poco, ya que le avergonzaba el hecho de que había estado dándole vueltas a la pregunta que le había hecho cierto pecoso dos semanas atrás.

-¿No te gustaría venir al pueblo y charlar con algún otro ser humano-Genzo siguió picándola. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estaré ahí en un rato- le dijo-Tengo que dejar esto en casa primero-lo último se lo explicó alzando ligeramente la cesta llena de mandarinas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Genzo la esperaba en le entrada del pueblo.

-¡Aquí estoy- exclamó cuando finalmente llegó. Nada más llegar, emprendieron su camino hacia el centro del pueblo.

-¿Cómo has estado estas semanas? Me contaste que habías hecho un negocio en un pueblo cerca de aquí.

-¡Ah, si!- exclamó ella- Vendí una buena cantidad de mandarinas- explicó, orgullosa- Parece que no hay mejores mandarinas que las mías en esta isla-rió.

Genzo rió ella.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante en un rato.

De repente, Nojiko se detuvo, pero Genzo no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo a unos metros de ella.

-¿Hum? Nojiko, ¿qué ocurre?-ella estaba mirando unos carteles de recompensa, y no parecía haberle oído. Estaba a punto de llamarla de nuevo cuando murmuró algo.

-¿Ace?

-¿Ace? ¿Quién es Ace?-le preguntó mientras se aproximaba a ella. No le contestó, seguía concentrada en el poster- Nojiko, ¿estás bien?- ahora estaba un poco preocupado.

Ella se volvió hacia él con lo que él creyó que era una sonrisa forzada.

-Estoy bien-dijo. Genzo se quedó mirándola, sin creerla en realidad. Ella ignoró su mirada y retomó su camino, pero él no se movió, y cuando ella se dio cuenta, se volvió- ¡Oi, vamos!

Él la siguió con recelo. Quizás no debería de tocar aquel tema, fuese lo que fuese.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En su camino de vuelta a casa, recogió el cartel que le había llamado la atención antes. Ahora estaba sentada en su cama, mirando a la fotografía del papel. No había duda de que ese era el hombre que había conocido en aquel tren: Ace, o, Portgas D Ace.

Ya había oído hablar del famoso Ace "Puño de Fuego", pero nunca hubiese pensado que llegaría a conocerle, y mucho menod en la manera en que lo hizo.

Dejó el cartel en la cama y fue hacia la ventana. Lo único que había dejado la lluvia era un recuerdo.

Le había gustado aquel tipo. ¿Podía ser de verdad un pirata?

Entonces pensó de nuevo. Nami era pirata, al igual que Luffy, que había salvado a su isla. Quizás Ace no fuese tan malo, a pesar de la recompensa que daban por él.

'Bueno, en una tormenta, detrás de las nuves, hay un sol" se dijo a sí misma. Volvió a su cama y se dejó caer sobre la almohada. No merecía mucho la pena pensar sobre ello.


	4. La persecución

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí traigo un capitulo que he intentado que sea un poco más interesante! ¡Espero que os guste! ;D**

Después de haber buscado a Luffy en vano, había podido dejarle un mensaje, unos días antes. Ahora, estaba en Alabasta. Sería solo cuestión de tiempo que viniese, así que simplemente tenía que ser paciente y esperar. También tenía que averiguar si Barbanegra estaba muerto o no, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar a buscar al que, supuestamente, le había matado.

En otras palabras: No sabía que hacer.

Decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad para intentar encontrar a Luffy, por si acaso ya había llegado.

Se abrió camino entre las calles, preguntando a gente al azar si habían visto al idiota de goma, pero nadie parecía haberle visto.

'Puede que no halla llegado aún' se dijo. Estaba en una calle grande, llena de pequeñas tiendas y compradores locales, y era bastante difícil moverse por allí 'No creo que fuese muy difícil notar su presencia si estuviese por aquí' suspiró.

Se estremeció. Algo iba mal. tenía el presentimiento de que alguien le seguía, pero agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Había mucha gente al rededor. Era simplemente eso... ¿Lo era?

Lo que hizo a continuación fue mayoritariamente instintivo. Empezó a acelerar la marcha, pero debido a la gran cantidad de gente era casi imposible.

Una pelea en ese lugar tampoco sería buena.

Tuvo que empujar a la gente que había delante de él para abrirse camino a un lugar más propicio para una pelea, pero una vez salió de esa calle, llegó a otra aún demasiado poblada, así que no se detuvo.

'Perfecto' pensó con sarcasmo. Siguió corriendo, cada vez más rápido. No había casi nadie donde él se encontraba ahora. 'Sólo un poco más...'

Cuando por fin llegó a una calle desierta, se giró, listo para atacar... pero no vio a nadie.

Aun así, Ace no bajó la guardia. Deshizo sus pasos, buscando a alguien que estuviese escondido por los alrededores, con ánimo de matarlo, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie.

Se relajó con un suspiro, sintiéndose estúpido. ¿Qué clase de pirata era él?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kureiji rió para sí, escondida entre las sombras. Ese imbécil no sería capaz de encontrarla aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

¡Por supuesto que sabía lo que él había intentado hacer! Así que, en el último momento, saltó a una ventana abierta que había visto en un primer piso-con las habilidades que había ganado después de todos esos años de entrenamiento- desde donde ahora vigilaba la calle, con toda su discreción.

No cabía en sí de alegría: Por fin había encontrado su rastro después de todos esos años buscándolo, y él no estaría al tanto de eso, ni siquiera cuando ella sellado su perdición. Tuvo que contener una risa maníaca frente al pensamiento de lo que había sido capaz de hacer, y, por supuesto, las consecuencias para Puño de Fuego.

-¡Oi!- gritó alguien detrás de ella. Se giró y vio a una mujer (probablemente la dueña de la casa) -¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!?- gritó. Kureiji no se fijó en que aquella mujer tenía una escoba en la mano hasta que la estampó contra su cabeza.

-¡Ouch!- exclamó. La mujer siguió gritándole, así que Kureiji decidió que era hora de largarse de allí. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: Saltar por la ventana. Pero cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, se acordó-¡Puño de Fuego!- gritó asustada. Se tapó con rapidez la boca con las manos y miró en todas direcciones, temiendo que él estuviese todavía ahí. Con un suspiro de alivio, comprobó que no. Se recompuso de nuevo, y, con un tono de superioridad, dijo: -Estúpido Puño de Fuego.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por ahora, Kureiji tenía más que suficiente. La información que había recopilado haría que ese maldito Puño de Fuego fuese derecho a Impel Down.

Odiaba a los Piratas. Siempre lo había hecho. Pero al que más odiaba era a Ace. ¿Pero por qué? Nadie lo sabía. Todo lo que decía sobre el tema era que no pararía hasta que matasen a Portgas D Ace.

Sabía que no era rival para él, que nunca podría vencerlo, pero eso no significaba que no intentaría con todos sus esfuerzos verlo muerto..

Ahora se estaba alejando de Alabasta, en su propio bote.

Pero no era cualquier bote: Era una de las invenciones más recientes de la Marina.

Ese bote era una de las cosas más rápidas que el océano había conocido; aunque estaba compuesto simplemente por una pequeña cápsula con controles que hacían funcionar las hélices situadas en la parte trasera de la estructura. Podía ir a velocidad baja, media y alta, y de esa manera pudo seguir a Ace sin ser vista.

Sí... Ace...

En esta ocasión, no reprimió su risa maníaca.

-¡Hhahahaha!- rió- ¡Tus días están contados, Portgas D Ace! ¡Espera y verás!


	5. Alto Secreto

**Bueno, aquí traigo el quinto capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero he tenido unas semanitas bastante ajetreadas :/ Espero que os guste, y ahora que las vacaciones de Navidad se acercan, espero poder subir los capítulos más rápido :D**

Kureiji estaba sentada delante de Sengoku en un pequeño despacho frío y de paredes de piedra.

Por fin había conseguido _la _audiencia: La audiencia que haría que sus sueños se hiciesen realidad, aunque había esperado que tardasen más en dársela, pero esa era una de las razones por las que estaba de tan buen humor.

-Y, ¿qué has averiguado?- le preguntó a Kureiji, que estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, con la boca abierta y estirada en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa. Él trataba de romper el silencio que había habido desde el mismo momento en el que ella puso un pie en la habitación.

-¡Sí, señor!-exclamó de repente, recomponiéndose Cuando dejé la base, fui al Grand Line, que era el último sitio donde había escuchado que estaba Puño de Fuego. Me llevó un tiempo encontrar su situación de una fuente fiable. Al parecer, el bote amarillo de Portgas D Ace había sido avistado en la isla de la que Arlong se apoderó hace unos años. La que fue liberada por una banda de piratas- se podría decir que escupió esta última parte- Supuse que no se quedaría mucho tiempo por ahí, así que esperé al rededor de la zona, pero no le vi dejar la isla, así que tuve que buscarle, ¡hasta que al final lo encontré!- hizo una pausa, tratando de añadirle emoción a su relato- Me detuve en _la isla Umi, _no muy lejos de la que había estado. No tenía muchas esperanzas en encontrarlo ahí, pero, por si acaso, conseguí un trabajo en un restaurante, para poder oír todo lo que pasaba en la zona en primera persona- explicó, poniéndose el dedo índice en la sien para demostrar de esta manera su inteligencia- ¡Y entonces!- exclamó de repente, juntando las manos en un rápido movimiento-¡BANG! Una noche lluviosa, él aparece de la nada en el establecimiento. Y así fue como encontré su pista.- terminó de explicar.

Sengoku había apoyado su cabeza en la mano.

-¿Y?

-¡Ah, sí! Lo seguí hasta el Grand Line, empezó a deambular por varias islas, buscando a Monkey D Luffy, pero no lo encontró. Al final llegó a Alabasta y se quedó allí- ella se inclinó sobre la mesa que había entre Sengoku y ella -Y allí descubrí que había sido enviado por BarbaBlanca para matar a BarbaNegra, que había matado a uno de los hombres de BarbaBlanca.

-Sí, ya teníamos constancia de eso- comentó él.

-¿Qué?- se maldijo a sí mismo para sus adentros-¿Ya lo sabían?

-Yo...- comenzó él.

-He estado siguiendo a un pirata durante semanas... ¿y no he averiguado nada de interés?- su voz tenía un tono psicópata que sólo Kureiji podía tener.

-¡No!- exclamó Sengoku. Había trabajado suficiente tiempo con Kureiji como para saber que era mejor no herir sus sentimientos. Al principio había sido contratada sólo para encontrar a un par de piratas cuya pista se había perdido, pero su eficiencia le hizo un hueco en la Marina como una espía. Sin embargo, este caso era distinto, ya que no podía enfrentarse a Ace (o a cualquiera que hubiese probado las Frutas del Diablo), además de otros factores psicológicos que ella aún no había dado a conocer- Lo... ¡lo encontraste!

-Pero...- comenzó, alzando la vista para mirarle.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Kureiji - la interrumpió- Ya no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Smoker está en Alabasta y...

-¿¡SMOKER ESTÁ EN ALABASTA!?- gritó. En este punto, se levantó con algo de ira- ¡Señor, usted me dijo que podía encargarme de Puño de Fuego yo misma!- ahora se sentía muy pequeña enfrente de la tarea que le había sido encomendada, pero no se rendiría.

-Kureiji...- suspiró Sengoku, frotándose la cara con las manos- Él estaba detrás de Monkey D Luffy, y allí se encontró con Ace- le explicó con calma- Tranquilízate- ella hizo lo que se le ordenaba y volvió a sentarse en la silla- Mira, siempre has sido una compañera valiosa para la Marina, pero no puedes obsesionarte tanto. Siempre has tenido la mente fría en el trabajo y siempre has hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora estás demasiado obcecada con derrotar a Puño de Fuego y no estás prestando la atención que necesitas a los pasos previos- ella bajó la mirada a las rodillas- Mucha gente ha sido expulsada por mucho menos, pero nos eres muy útil, así que te lo advierto, ten cuidado- una vez hubo acabado, suspiró de nuevo- Ahora lo mejor será que vuelvas a Alabasta y te mantengas en contacto con nosotros. No sabemos dónde irá una vez se separe de los Sombrero de Paja, así que será bueno que estés allí para vigilarlo e informarnos de cualquier cosa extraña o información valiosa.

- Sí, señor- dijo ella, sintiéndose estúpida. Su orgullo se había reducido a cenizas en los últimos minutos.

-Muy bien- concluyó, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- Saldrás de inmediato y encontrarás de nuevo a Portgas D Ace- ahora su tono era severo, lo que hizo que ella quisiese salir de la habitación con un ataque de histeria, pero sabía demasiado bien que eso no sería bueno para ella en aquel momento, por lo que se contuvo.

Una vez sola, se quedó sentada en su silla, maldiciendo a Ace por millonésima vez.

**Aquí termina este capítulo. Repito: Perdón por la tardanza, ¡y espero poder actualizar antes la próxima vez! :D**


	6. La noticia

Esa mañana Nojiko estaba de especial buen humor: Su negocio con las mandarinas había estado yendo mejor durante los últimos meses.

El precioso tiempo que habían tenido en la isla había cambiado de repente en cuestión de horas. Aun así, eso no la desanimaba. En su camino hacia el pueblo, el viento se ensañó con ella, pero no le importó en absoluto. Antes de poder cobijarse bajo un techo, empezó a chispear, así que corrió a un bar cercano, aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El calor del local la agobió al entrar después de haber estado en las fías calles. Se estaba quitando el abrigo cuando se fijó en un grupo de personas, en el que vio a Genzo, reunido en la barra, hablando sobre algo que parecía emocionante.

-Hola, chicos-los saludó ella alegremente mientras todos se giraban hacia ella.

-Hola, Nojiko-la saludó Genzo, bastante más desanimado.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?-les preguntó Nojiko, intentando unirse a la conversación.

-¿Aún no lo has oído?- le dijo una mujer un poco mayor que ella.

-¿Oír qué?

-Ocurrió ayer- le contó un hombre, sin explicarle el qué-Al parecer la Marina lo habían estado siguiendo, así que cuando todo sucedió, ¡en cuestión de minutos llegó una enorme flota para llevárselo!

-¡Sí! Fue una marine loca la que los avisó. ¿Cómo se llamaba?- se preguntó un joven que estaba junto a Genzo- ¿Kujeki? ¿Keruiji?- Nojiko ya no le prestaba atención, ya que había notado una sombra siniestra en la expresión de Genzo. Estaba muy serio, y eso la preocupaba. Aún no sabía lo que había pasado, pero fuese lo que fuese, seguro que no era bueno.

Genzo lo sabía. Sabía que algo le estaba pasando a Nojiko desde que la vio mirando a los carteles de captura, hacía unos meses. Él sabía que no le gustaría la noticia.

-No os sigo- les recordó ella, un poco asustada debido a que ya sabía, gracias a la expresión de Genzo, que algo iba mal- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-La Marina ha capturado a Ace Puño de Fuego-le explicó la mujer. Nojiko intentó decir algo, pero las palabras no le salieron de la garganta- En realidad fue Barbanegra quien lo venció, y cuando llegó la Marina, se lo entregó.

-¿Qué?- fue todo lo que Nojiko fue capaz de decir. Estaba completamente asombrada. ¿Ace? ¿Portgas D Ace?- ¡P... Pero...!

-Sí, nosotros reaccionamos de la misma manera- le contó otra mujer, sin dejarla terminar- Quiero decir, ¡Porgas D Ace! ¡Uno de los piratas de Barbablanca! ¡En Impel Down!

-¿Impel Down?- repitió ella.

-Por supuesto.¿Dónde creías que lo llevarían?- le preguntó el joven que estaba al lado de Genzo-Aunque todo esto tendrá consecuencias terribles. Barbablanca no se quedará de brazos cruzados mientras la Marina mata a uno de los suyos.

-¡Oh, tío! ¡No me gustaría estar en su pellejo!- opinó el otro hombre, cambiando radicalmente de tema- No sé exactamente qué le hacen a los piratas en Impel Down, lo único que sé es que si entras, no sales.

-Considerando quién es debe de ser el prisionero mas vigilado. ¡Quién sabe qué clase de tormentos está sufriendo ahora mismo!- continuó la primera mujer que habló.

-Cualquiera que entre en Impel Down los sufre- apuntó el joven, como si estuviese comentando lo obvio.

-¡Venga ya, tío! ¡Es Portgas D Ace! ¡Debe de haber sido encerrado con criminales como Cocodrilo! ¡Debe de estar bajo las peores torturas imaginables- exclamó el hombre que estaba junto a Nojiko.

Llegados a este punto, ella no podía seguir escuchando. Le temblaban las piernas y sentía que el corazón se le había caído al estómago. Unas gotas de sudor frío empezaron a caerle por la sien. Observó al grupo con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Nojiko, ¿qué ocurre?- quiso saber Genzo, notablemente preocupado.

Trató de fingir una sonrisa, pero dudaba que se la hubiesen tragado- ¡Nada!- contestó- Pero ahora tengo que irme- se disculpó -Ya nos veremos- dijo, andando de espaldas hacia la puerta.

Se puso el abrigo de nuevo y se adentró en la tarde gris y oscura, en la que aún llovía. Ahora las cosas no le parecían tan maravillosas.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

No sabía por qué estaba tan afectado por lo que le había sucedido: Lo había visto sólo una vez en toda su vida, y era un pirata. Esas eran las consecuencias de ser un pirata. Y él tenía que saberlo.

No, no tenía que sentir lástima por él...pero aún le recordaba con era agradable pensar que aquel muchacho que había conocido, hacía ya tantos meses, en un viaje nocturno, estuviese ahora sufriendo, atrapado en Impel Down. No podía evitar sentirse mal por él.

Pero, ¿era realmente justo? En realidad, ella no lo conocía. ¿Cómo podía estar tan segura de que él era una buena persona?

'Sigue siendo difícil de creer' seguía diciéndose a sí misma.

Se imaginó al joven pecoso solo, en una celda de la prisión.

Agitó la cabeza para sacar aquella imagen de su mente. Estaba segura de que él no querría que la gente sintiese pena por él.

Además, ella no podía hacer nada. Había oído que la Marina entraría en guerra con Barbablanca, que quería salvar a Ace, así que aún tenía una oportunidad.

Sólo el tiempo podría decir lo que sucedería.


	7. Impel Down

**¡Hola, lectores! ¡He vuelto con otro capítulo! :3 Para aquellos que se pregunten cuándo voy a empezar con el AcexNojiko, será dentro de pocos capítulos (No puedo decir exactamente cuántos, pero no muchos, lo prometo) Estoy haciendo la primera parte esta manera porque voy a situar la historia en el futuro, y necesito que Ace viva, y además Kureiji tendrá un papel importante en la historia. Esta también es la razón por la que estoy yendo tan rápido, sólo quiero contar las partes útiles :S. ¡Y por cierto! En el próximo capítulo, empezaré a explicar un poco de la vida de Kureiji, y por qué odia tanto a los piratas (en especial a Ace)**

**¡Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien estas Navidades! :D ¡Disfrutad!**

Ace reposó la cabeza en la pared. Se sentía tan débil. Giró la cabeza hacia su mano derecha, que colgaba, pareciendo muerta, de la cadena de Kairoseki que lo anclaba a la pared. En la oscuridad, podía distinguir una enorme figura azul. Jimbei había estado en silencio durante un buen rato, y miraba pensativo al suelo. Ace suspiró.

Oyó pisadas acercándose, pero no hizo el esfuerzo de ver quién era. Ya no tenía sentido.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?- la voz aguda de Kureiji le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y desear que fuese sólo su imaginación, pero sabiendo que no lo era, se forzó a alzar la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos. No estaba dispuesto a ser humillado por ella- ¡Pero si es nuestro Ace-kun! Me alegro de verte por aquí. ¡Hahahahaha!- se rió con su propio... hum... ¿eso era un chiste? Ace no pudo evitar una expresión de asco al oír aquella risa maníaca que había aprendido a odiar- ¡Oh! No me mires así. Si fuese por mí ni siquiera estarías aquí... ¡Estarías muerto! ¡Hahahaha!- siguió riendo.

'Si alguna vez salgo de aquí, la mataré' pensó. Aún podía oírla reírse- ¿Aún no has terminado?- escupió con el más frío de los tonos. Esto no pareció gustarle, pero, aun así, sonrió.

- Oh, vaya, nuestro invitado quiere estar solo, ¿no? ¿No te lo estás pasando bien, Ace-kun?- él apretó los dientes, intentado contener su rabia.

-No juegues con fuego, Kureiji.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Estás intentando ser gracioso?

Ace se acercó a las barras de su celda tanto como le permitieron sus cadenas- No estoy bromeando, te estoy advirtiendo- se voz estaba llena de furia, lo que hizo que Kureiji riera de nuevo. De repente, se puso seria y se acercó también a las barras.

-En serio, Puño de Fuego, no estás en posición de advertir. Serás ejecutado en cuestión de días, y mientras tanto estás atrapado en el Nivel 6 de Impel Down- le recordó. Lentamente, dio unos pasos atrás-Así que, si fuese tú, tendría mucho cuidado con lo que dices- se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin una palabra más.

'Por fin' pensó con alivio, volviendo a recostarse en la fría pared.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El ascensor continuó subiendo. ¿Cómo podía tardar tanto? Kureiji miraba al techo impacientemente.

-¡Tengo otras cosas que hacer, maldita máquina!-gritó. La razón principal por la que estaba ahí ere que estaba al cargo de Portgas D Ace. Tenía que estar encima de él día y noche, y tenía una tropa de soldados bajo sus órdenes en caso de intento de fuga, pero también había sido enviada porque siempre hacía un buen trabajo, y los marines no se arriesgarían a arruinar la ejecución de Puño de Fuego.

Esto significaba que tenía que estar al corriente de cualquier circunstancia que estuviese fuera de lo normal y que pudiese interrumpir la ejecución de Ace.

Cuando por fin llegó al Nivel 1, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, donde Hannybal y Domino estaba esperando para recibir a Boa Hanckock y a Momonga.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo Domino al verla llegar. Se colocó las gafas de sol sobre la nariz-Nuestros visitantes acaban de llegar.

-Bien-dijo Kureiji- En ese caso podré volver al trabajo pronto- aunque hubiese dicho eso, sabía que Boa Hanckok había pedido ver a Puño de Fuego, y había un par de cosas que no le gustaban de esa idea: La primera era que a Kureiji no le gustaba que la gente viese a Puño de Fuego sin estar ella presente. No confiaría en nadie en ese tema hasta que lo viese muerto. La segunda era que, aunque Boa Hanckok fuese una Shichibukai, aún era pirata, así que confiaba todavía menos en ella. Aun así, tenía órdenes que obedecer.

La puerta se abrió, y sus invitados entraron en la prisión.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Habían pasado horas desde la llegada de Boa Hanckok y Mogomba, y ahora todo estaba fuera de control: Luffy Sombrero de Paja había conseguido de alguna manera entrar en Impel Down, y estaba con otros dos prisioneros. Además, alguien, muy seguramente uno de los tres mencionados con anterioridad, había dejado escapar a los prisioneros del Nivel 2, y ahora los marines intentaban controlar el motín.

-¡Están en el Nivel 3, Kureiji-san!- le informó un soldado.

¡Por ahora déjalos! ¡Saldeath se hará cargo de ellos!- casi gritó. 'Mantén la mente fría, Kureiji' se dijo a sí misma 'Están bajando, tal y como dijo Sengoku, por lo que están intentando rescatar a Puño de Fuego'

-Señora, ¿qué debemos hacer?- le preguntó un soldado. Kureiji respiró hondo.

-Tenegos que mover a Ace- declaró.

-¿D...disculpe?- el hombre parecía confuso-P... pero...

-Si Sombrero de Paja y sus amigos continúan bajando, podrían alcanzar el Nivel 6. Sé que es casi imposible, pero he oído sobre lo qe ese joven ha hecho, y no sé qué puede pasar y sigue descendiendo de esta manera...-dijo- Mi trabajo aquí es asegurarme de que Puño de Fuego llegue a Marineford, y eso es lo que haré- el soldado que tenía a su lado estaba a punto de decir algo, pero ella lo cortó- Todo el mundo piensa que no será transportado hasta mañana, y la única solución que tengo en mente es llevarle a la base lo antes posible, antes de que alguien sospeche de nuestras intenciones.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Sengoku estaba escuchando atentamente lo que Kureiji le estaba diciendo.

-Hasta donde sé, Sombrero de Paja se dirige ahora hacia el Nivel 4. Esto es una emergencia, señor. Tenemos que actuar _ya. _Luffy piensa que no moveremos a Puño de Fuego hasta mañana, por lo que esta es nuestra oportunidad de sacarle de aquí sin que lo sepa Sombrero de Paja, y de esa manera también será más sencillo atraparle aquí. Respecto a Puño de Fuego, podría pasar la noche en una celda Marineford, hasta la hora de ejecución. De esta manera podremos librarnos de la preocupación de que Monkey D Luffy y todos los problemas que estamos teniendo aquí, en Impel Down, interfieran de alguna manera con la ejecución- Sengoku pensó en esas palabras sin decir nada. Ella siguió intentando convencerlo Y, por supuesto, llevaré conmigo a la cantidad adecuada de soldados para vigilar al prisionero, y yo lo vigilaré personalmente toda la noche de ser necesario.

-Muy bien, Kureiji. Puedes seguir adelante con tu plan. Yo me haré cargo de la estancia de Ace en Marineford. Pero espero por tu propio bien que el plan funcione. Si Portgas D Ace no llega a su ejecución, serás tú la que te enfrentes a las consecuencias- le advirtió.

-¡No se preocupe, señor! ¡Todo saldrá bien!- exclamó ella con entusiasmo.

-Entonces lo dejo todo en tus manos. Tienes permiso para trasladar a Puño de Fuego- y colgó.

'Perfecto' pensó ella, colgando también. Esto también sería una escusa para tener un momento a solas con Puño de Fuego. No pudo contener una sonrisa malvada. Por fin sabría lo que le había hecho.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Jimbei se mantuvo en silencio mientras observaba a Ace sumergido en su desesperación. No estaba seguro de que su amigo pudiese creer lo que esa tal Boa Hanckok le había dicho.

-¡Ese imbécil!- exclamó- ¿¡Por qué ha tenido que bajar hasta aquí!?

-Sabes... que no hay mucha gente que esté lo suficientemente loca como para venir aquí para rescatar a alguien. ¿De verdad crees que tu hermano es tan estúpido?

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!- gritó con frustración- Venir aquí abajo es un suicidio. ¡Ya es demasiado tarde para mí, y él debería de haberlo sabido! ¡Ahora él también morirá!- Jimbei lo miró, y pudo distinguir unas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Entonces, miró hacia el techo y se imaginó al hermano de Ace, tratando de llegar hasta ellos. ¿De verdad había alguien que estuviese tan loco?

Él sabía, tan bien como Ace, que incluso si Luffy lograba llegar hasta allí, no hubiese sido de ninguna utilidad.

Ace no podía levantar la cabeza. Antes de la visita de aquella mujer, sabía que encluso si moría, Luffy estaría bien, pero ahora...

'¡Vuelve atrás, Luffy!' pensó '_Por favor_, vete'

Se oyeron pisadas que recorrían el corredor. Ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en alzar la cabeza si no hubiese oído varias de ellas.

Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, consiguió incorporarse. Solo podía distinguir a algunas figuras en la lejanía.

En un principio, no pensó que pudiesen venir a por él, puesto que aún faltaba un día para su ejecución, pero el invariable curso que seguía el grupo y la presencia de Kureiji le hicieron ver que se equivocaba.

Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaban haciendo allí.

Ace miró a Jimbei, que observaba con el ceño fruncido al grupo que se les acercaba.

-Algo va mal- dijo bajo su respiración.


End file.
